


Fear

by Chysack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Or why Horcruxes really didn't seem like such a bad idea, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Tom Riddle hasn't grown to fear Death because of the orphanage, or because of his time's disastrous healthcare.Brief drabble of the boy and the blitz.





	Fear

_ Please let me live. _

_ Please, please God. Let me live.  _

_ I don't even care about being  _ ** _fine_ ** _ . I want to be  _ ** _alive_ ** _ . _

The earth seem to shook around him and people are crying. 

Crying out in fear, in pain, in desperation.

Some others can barely manage a few whimpers of terror.

There is the sound of humans cowering, the sounds of running and screaming.

Those sounds become music to his ears. Loud enough, they make him almost deaf, for a few moments of bliss.

Anything is better than the whistle of a missile going down and down and down.

Anything is better than the alarms blaring loudly all around the city, all around his world.

_ Please _

_ Let me live _

He's shaking. He hates it, hates the weakness, hates being forced in the shelter, surrounded by a crowd scared to it's guts, pushed against one another, all sick on the fear and the smell of it. He hates the wizards for not coming to save him. He hates the muggles for being both so strong and so weak, so stupid and so clever. 

_ God. _

_ Let me live. _

He hates the idea that after all those years of proving himself, rising above what destiny wanted him to be, he could end up here, dead, and no one would know before school picked up and he was found missing.

_ I can't die. _

He hates being so inconsequential. So forgettable.

_ God please I can't die let me live let me live please oh please God- _

He hates Death for putting fear in him.


End file.
